Katniss y Gale en los juegos del hambre
by Pandiicorniio
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Katniss iba a los juegos con Gale en lugar de ir con Peeta? ¿Huebieran sido también los amantes trágicos del distrito 12?
1. primer año de novios

Lo primero que noto al despertar, es que Prim no está a mi lado, lo que es normal, teniendo en cuenta que es su primer día de cosecha, y debido a los nervios, no ha podido dormir conmigo y entonces se fue con mamá. Yo me preparo para un día como cualquier otro, me levanto, me veo al espejo, y me meto en la bañera, me parece muy relajante estar así, salgo, me seco y me visto y bajo a la sala, Prim me ha dejado un queisto de cabra sobre la mesa, lo agarro y salgo de casa, camino el corto trecho desde mi casa hasta la pradera y atravieso la alambrada que rodea al distrito 12 por un hueco y me meto en el bosque, me gusta quedarme sentada bajo los árboles un rato antes de comenzar con el trabajo, luego de unos veinte minutos voy al tronco hueco en donde siempre dejo mi arco y mis flechas, y voy al lugar en donde siempre me encuentro con Gale, un rato despues, cansada de esperarlo, pienso que seguramente habrá tenido algún problema y no iría a cazar ese día, me levanto, preparada para atrapar a algún conejito a alguna ardilla, cuando alguien me agarra por atras, me volteo, y veo un par de ojos grises que me miran, es Gale, me da un beso como saludo y luego nos sentamos sobre las hojas caidas de los arboles.

-Feliz primer año- Me dice dandome otro beso- ¿O acaso pensaste que lo olvidaría?

-Feliz primer año- le respondo -Y si, estaba pensando eso hace un momento, no entiendo como no me di cuenta que venias ¿Qué tienes en los pies? ¿Terciopelo?

-¿Cómo es que pudiste pensar eso de mi? Sería incapaz de olvidarme un suceso tan importante en mi vida, nuestro primer año juntos.

Temo por mi y por Gale, porque alguno de los dos salga elegido en la cosecha de ese año, o aún peor, salir sorteados los dos, tendríamos que matarnos el uno al otro, y no quiero que eso pase. seria imposible para mi tener que matar a Gale, y creo el piensa lo mismo con respecto a mi, en fin, apesar de las numerosas peleas, hemos legado a nuestro primer año juntos. Seguimos con nuestro trabajo, yo recolecto fresas mientras el revisa las trampas, y terminado eso vamos los dos a cazar, conseguimos un buen botín, dos conejos, una ardilla gorda y tres castores, un rato despues, compartimos el desayuno que cada uno trajo, yo tengo unas moras silvestres, algunas otras bayas, y el quesito que me obsequió Prim, y el tiene, una bolsa llena de fresas y pan, ¡PAN!. pero no el pan asqueroso que hacemos con los cereales, sino pan de verdad, y aún está caliente, nos dividimos los alimentos, y untamos el queso en el pan y nos lo acabamos todo. Es hora de volver a casa, ya que es día de cosecha y debemos estar preparados a las dos, la asistencia es obligatoria para todo el pueblo, pasamos la alambrada, dividimos lo obtenido ese día, y nos despedimos con un beso antes de que cada uno vaya a su casa.

Llego a mi casa con un castor, un conejo y una ardilla, ademas de las fresas silvestres y las raices comestibles. Mamá y yo cocinamos todo y almorzamos las tres juntas, veo que Prim ya tiene puesto un vestido muy elegante, y lo reconozco al instante, es el vestido que usó mamá en su primera cosecha, el mismo que usé yo para la mia. Terinado el almuerzo, subo, y tomo nuevamente un baño ya que me ensucie cuando estuve revolvandome en la tierra con Gale, y me pongo un vestido azul que también era de mamá, y cuando estoy lista, estoy tan elegante que ni siquiera parece que sea yo. Salimos de casa y vamos a la plaza del pueblo, en donde siempre se hace el sorteo, me pinchan el dedo para sacarme un poco de sangre y luego voy a ubicarme con los chicos de 16, con todas las veces que he pedido teselas, unas porciones de cereales y aceite que te dan a cambio de que tu nombre esté una vez más en el sorteo, mi nombre esta en la urna veinte veces, y el de Gale, cuarenta y dos.

Effie trinket, La encargada de elegir a los tributos y acompañarlos hasta el capitolio, sube al escenario con su típica vestimenta rosa y peluca de igual color, saluda a todo el distrito con ese acento del capitolio que tanto odio, como todos los años, tenemos que ver un video que explica el por que de los juegos del hambre, que fueron creados despues de la rebelión de los trece distrito de Panem contra el capitolio, este, los venció a todos y destruyó al distrito 13 por completo, y como recordatorio de la mala actitud de todos los ciudadanos del país, se crearon los juegos del hambre, una competencia en la que cada distrito debia enviar a un chico y a una chica, veinticuatro en total, quienes deberían pelear a muerte hasta que solo quede uno. Finalizado el video, Effie se dispone a elegir los nombres.

-Bueno, como todos loa años, primero las damas- Dice acercandose a la urna, toma un papel y lo lee -¡Katniss Everdeen!- Dice lo mas fuerte que puede.

No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, lo unico que puedo hacer es acercarme al escenario puesno tengo otra opción, Effie me saluda y me felicita, pero ¿que felicidad puede tener alguien cuando fue escogido para participar en una competencia en la que debe matar o morir? Pide voluntarios, pero obviamente, nadie se ofrece, así que ya no hay salvación, tengo que participar en los juegos.

-Ahora, el muchacho- Dice Effie acercandose a la otra urna de cristal y revolviendo todos los papeles que hay en su interior, luego saca uno y lo lee - Peeta Mellark-

Bueno, al menos no fue con Gale, pienso, a Peeta si podré matarlo si es necesario, pero mi felicidad no dura mucho tiempo, por alguien grita.

-¡Alto! ¡Esperen! soy voluntario- Era Gale, se había ofrecido voluntario para participar en los juegos, no puede ser, mi peor temor se estaba haciendo realidad.

Gale se acerca al escenario, en donde Effie lo felicita por su valentia y pide aplausos al público, nadie aplaude, por supuesto, Gale se me acerca al oido y me habla.

-Al menos, ahora podremos morir juntos- Bueno, ahora que los dos vamos a los juegos, lo único que puedo pedir es que si morimos, podamos morir juntos.

Nos llevan al edificio de justicia, odio ese lugar, ahi es adonde tuve que ir para que den la medalla de la valentia despues de la muerte de mi padre, según lo que nos habían dicho, fue que allí podriamos despedirnos de nuestra familia y amigos, los agentes de la paz abren las puertas de la sala, y veo entrar a mi madre, a Prim y a Hazelle, la madre de Gale. Las tres me abrazan y besan al mismo tiempo, es una corta despedida, en la que todas me piden que me cuide, y Hazelle me pide que cuide de Gale. Las cuatro nos despedimos, y ellas salen por donde entraron. Luego Gale y yo nos reunimos en una habitación, en donde nos abrazamos, y nos besamos.

-No puedo creer como pudiste ser tan idiota como para ofrecerte voluntario, al menos tu podrias haberte quedado aquí y ya estarias a salvo de los juegos- le digo al cabo de un rato.

-No, porque no hubiera soportado tener que dejarte ir sola-


	2. abrazos en el tren

-Bueno, al menos ustedes tienen buenos modales para comer- Dice Effie viendonos ami y a Gale - Si vieran a los tributos del año pasado... Por poco y se comian entre ellos.

Gale y yo habíamos subido al tren una hora después de la cosecha, y ahora estabamos cenando, junto a Effie, quién nos dijo que nuestro mentor estaría a punto de llegar, nuestro mentor era Haymitch abernathy, el ganador de los 50° juegos del hambre, y el único ganador del distrito 12 que seguía con vida, Effie también nos había dicho que tengamos paciencia con el, le gustaba mucho beber, asi que se ponia un poco... agresivo cuando se pasaba con las copas. La cena estaba deliciosa, había cosas en la mesa que ni siquiera había visto, estofado, puré de patas, carne de cerdo, una ensalada con unos pequeños tomatitos con forma de óvalo, y muchísimas cosas deliciosas más. Terminada la cena, nos trajeron el postre, una cosa extraña a la que llamaban helado, era muy rico. En medio del postre apareció Haymitch con un vaso de whisky en la mano, entró al comedor tambaleandose, unas copas más y caeria al suelo, me pregunto que fue lo que lo habrá llevado a convertirse en alcohólico. apenas se sienta en la mesa (para disgusto de Effie, quien frunce la nariz) comienzo a hacerle preguntas de como sobrevivir en el campo de batalla.

-¿Qué debo hacer para sobrevivir?- No contestaba.

-¿Qué debo hacer para sobrevivir?- Seguía sin contestar.

Se lo pregunte un par de veces más, levantando la voz cada vez un poco más, y seguía sin obtener respuesta alguna, cuando finalmente me harté y clavé un cuchillo en la mesa que le hubiera atravesado la mano si hubiera tenido un poco más de puntería, y como ni se inmutó, me levanté y le derramé todo el whisky en la camisa, fue la peor decisión que pude haber tomado, se levantó y me tomo por el cuello.

-Si quieres que te ayude a sobrevivir en la arena, será mejor que no te metas con mi bebida- me soltó y volvió a sentarse, y luego de que le rogara, y le rogara y le rogara durante una hora, accedió a estar sobrio como para ayudarme a conseguir patrocinadores en los juegos, a mi y a gale, aunque sería lo mismo, ya que nos prometimos estar juntos en todo momento cuando sonara el gong, fue cuando subimos al tren, luego de que le reprochase una y otra vez lo de haberse ofrecido voluntario. El se acercó a mi, enojado y me tomó por la cintura.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no hubiera soportado dejarte ir sola, y te prometo que estaré junto a ti en todo momento cuando empiezen los juegos- me dijo apartandose luego.

-Yo también estaré junto a ti en todo momento- entonces lo agarre por el cuello y junté mis labios con sus labios, al principio el se resistía enojado por que no habia parado de retarlo, pero al cabo de unos segundos cedió, respondiome al beso como fuera el último que me daría, uno de esos besos que nunca quieres que acaben, que son inolvidables, y aún al separarte de esa persona, sientes sus labios contra los tuyos, la verdad es que desde que soy la novia de Gale, ya no soy esa niña fria que no tiene piedad ante nada, ante la más mínima pelea, suelto un par de lágrimas, cuando antes si peleaba con una persona le hubiera lanzado una flecha directamente al corazón.

En fin el resto del día transcurrió sin mayores sucesos, cada vez que nos veiamos en un vagon del tren nos dabamos un beso fugáz, solo un pequeño roce de labios, y alli estaba, clavando un cuchillo en la mesa por no obtner una simple respuesta, creo que a pesar de todo, no he cambiado tanto como pensaba. El postre terminó, y Effie nos dijo que vayamos a la cama, porque el día siguiente sería muy agotador. Gale y yo nos dirijimos a nuestras habitaciones, que estan en el mismo vagón y entramos cada uno a la suya, no sin antes darnos un gran beso de despedida. me dormí apenas toqué las almohadas, pero tuve una noche muy intranquila, llena de pesadillas en las que me mataban a mi o a Gale, me despertaba a cada hora con un sudor frio en la frente, y cuando por fin lograba poder dormirme, volvía a tener esas pesadillas horribles, me pregunto como estará pasando la noche Gale, así que de levanto y voy hacia la puerta, la abro y a salir, voy de inmediato a la habitación de Gale.

Trato de entrar sin hacer ruido, por si está dormido pero no, esta mirando a través de la ventana, mirando como pasa el campo rapidamente. Me acerco hacia el y lo rodeo con mis brazos por detras, y luego apoyo y cabeza sobre su espalda.

A penas siento las manos de Katniss a traves de la fina tela de mi camisa, mi piel se estremece por completo, siento sus calidos brazos rodeando mi torso, y su cabeza sobre mi espalda, no logro resistirme a voltear, y rodearla yo tambien con mis brazos.

-¿Tú tampoco podias dormir?- Le pregunto, ella niega con la cabeza -Yo tampoco, pienso que será de nosotros cuando entremos en la arena ¿tendremos que matarnos el uno al otro, o nos matarán antes de que podamos hacer algo?

-No te preocupes por eso ahora, solo quiero estar así, entre tus brazos, te amo- Dice ella estrujándome aún mas fuerte.

-Yo te amo mas.

Luego de estar así por un tiempo indefinido, ella vuelve a su habitación, y yo me meto en la cama, logrando así, poder dormirme con tranquilidad.


End file.
